naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney
E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney Summary E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney is the leader of the Bear Emergency Action Response Unit that is hired out to Perfection Island. He acts as both personal protector and assistant to Oil Baron Trembles, as shown when Trembles gives his dramatic presentation. This is indicated by Mahoney holding and shuffling the speech boards for Trembles. Mahoney is in the same uniform as his fellow officers, but has the addition of a star upon the back of his riot helmet. And the addition of the yellow face shield on his riot helmet. E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney comes equipped with a silenced pistol. Mahoney is extremely brave and will always put himself in the line of fire he rarely runs away Appearances in Naughty Bear Episode 5 E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney is the leader of the B.E.A.R that protects Trembles, who has been promoted to Oil Baron. When Trembles arrives on the island, Mahoney is right besides him. Trembles states that he plans to use Mahoney and the B.E.A.R to kill Naughty and drill for oil at his hut. Naughty hears this and goes on a rampage to wipe out Trembles and his bodyguards. E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney is at the Cabin with Trembles when Naughty arrives. Mahoney cannot stop Naughty from killing Trembles. The B.E.A.R probably leave afterwards since they failed to save Trembles. Appearances in Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise In Naughty Bear Panic In Paridise, Mahoney will stand guard to stop Naughty from messing up Greasy's deal with Trembles.He is likely to be choked by the player and his costume stolen, because it is a strong costume that acts as a disguise. An interesting particular is that his fur is still dyed gray, probably because while Myiagi and Ketchup are on vacantion and can was the color off showing their real pelt (Respectively dark green and red), Mahoney is still working and needs the gray camo. He is much more stronger than the previous time on Perfection, because he can stop Naughty in two shots. Probably we might figure his real color in a future third game. Equipment & Headgear in Naughty Bear Mahoney is dressed exactly like all the other B.E.A.R. officers. He is light gray in color and wears black boots. He has body armor made of fluff, a reference to kevlar. On the back of the armor reads B.E.A.R. The back of his helmet has a star symbol on it, one of the ways to tell him apart from the other B.E.A.R. officers. The main way to tell him apart is the large orange visor over his face. Like the other B.E.A.R. officers, he wields a Silenced Pistol. Equipment & Headgear in Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise In Panic in Paradise, Mahoney has a helmet with a star on the back and yellow visor, grey fur, body armor with B.E.A.R on the back, knee caps, and a silenced pistol. His costume can be acquired by playing the kill Trembles level. Behind the Scenes E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney is most likely a reference to Carey Mahoney from the Police Academy movie. Gallery Any videos and images of the bear, go here. References Mahoney has a visor on the front of his helmet and a star on the back while the others don't. Strangely, even though he is a character in the first, he does not have to be killed in Panic in Paradise. He only shows up in one level in Panic in Paradise. Category:Characters Category:Semi-Boss Bears Category:Villains Category:B.E.A.Rs. Category:Bear Emergency Action Response Unit Category:Defluffed